deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor Vs Nora Valkyrie
Thor Vs Nora Valkyrie is a What-If? episode of death battle. Description Two mighty hammer wielders face off in a Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: These two mighty hammer wielders are capable of much, but which will end up hammered? Boomstick: Thor, the mighty Norse god... Wiz: And Nora Valkyrie, the hammer wielding huntress from RWBY Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to see who would win a... DEATH BATTLE! ' Thor Wiz: Thor is the son of Odin, king of Asgard and was trained to be a skilled warrior. '''Boomstick: And one he is. ' Wiz: Thor is considered one of the strongest superheroes in the Marvel Universe and for a good reason too. '''Boomstick: Thor has an immense amount of strength as he was able to withstand gravity itself. Wiz: Thor not only has incredible strength but he's also so fast that when he spins around his cape creates a tornado. His hammer, Mjolnir when thrown is twice the speed of light. Boomstick: Thor is also very durable. He was able to survive a hit from executioner's axe. Wiz: Thor also has Superhuman Senses, and Superhuman Stamina. Boomstick: Thor also has a small healing factor that while it does heal him, it's not to the extent of Wolverine's as Thor's heals slightly faster than a normal humans. Wiz: Thor can also cause hurricanes with his breath. Boomstick: Thor also has multiple passive abilities such as flight, etc. Wiz: One of Thor's main method of attack is his electricity which he has accomplished many feats with such as, mending a moon with his lightning, using it to break Hercules's grip on him, using it to defeat Durok the Demolisher who Thor couldn't beat without it, and more. 'Boomstick: Thor wields many weapons such as, Jarnbjorn, a battle axe and Megingjord, a belt from Odin that doubles his natural strength. ' Wiz: Thor's only used those weapons once or twice but the weapon Thor uses most of the time is Mjolnir, a hammer that only select few can carry. 'Boomstick: Mjolnir is incredible as it's able to conduct electricity, create almost indestructable barriers, manipulate weather, and create blasts strong enough to decimate planets and do many other passive tasks. ' Wiz: The problem with Thor's hammer is that he can lose it, but Thor is still strong without it. 'Boomstick: Thor also has something called Warrior's Madness which occurs when he's overwhelmed. It makes Thor 10 times faster and stronger but is considered a disadvantage because it threatens Thor's sanity extremely. Symptoms include massive headaches, uncontrollable behavior, mentally erratic, amnesia and unreasoning. Warrior's madness is also forbidden and the penalty for using it is death. ' Thor: "Now you must face the mightest Avenger of all!" Nora Valkyrie Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:B8ited Category:Internet Shows vs Comic Books themed Death Battles